This invention is directed to oil-in-water emulsions in which allantoin has improved stability, particularly for cosmetic and over-the-counter drug applications.
Allantoin is a commonly used ingredient in cosmetic applications, particularly for skin creams, where it exerts a skin protective function. Many such cosmetic compositions are prepared as emulsions, particularly oil-in-water emulsions. One emulsifier system used with such compositions is a combination of sodium lauryl sulfate and beeswax. Although solutions of sodium lauryl sulfate are alkaline with an approximate pH of 9.5, the simultaneous use of beeswax with its organic acids produces a complex and neutralized system with a pH of about 6.8 to about 7.5. However, in such a system with a pH range of 6.8 to 7.5, allantoin degrades significantly with time in an accelerated stability test at 40.degree. C. Because cosmetics are typically stored by users at room temperature, and room temperatures can fluctuate with climatic conditions, such a degree of instability is undesirable. Therefore, there is a need for an oil-in-water emulsified composition containing allantoin that uses the sodium lauryl sulfate-beeswax emulsion system in which the stability of allantoin is increased.